Curse of the Nightshade
by VAPxSTONExOFxTHExWATER
Summary: It was one regular day at camp until a mortal passed through the gates. A new prophecy emerges. Moonlight, Claire, Brick and Nico have to save Apollo and Artemis before its to late. Hiatus
1. Profiles

**Hiya peeps. I know what you're thinking. I put 1 chapter up then start a new story but I lose interest so easy. I will continue though. So here's a Percy Jackson story **

_**Curse of the Nightshade**_

**NOTE: Zoe is dead and I am not her sister. I just liked the last name. So we are not related.**

**Here is my OC profile,**

**Name: Moonlight Nightshade**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: 7****th**** October**

**Mortal Parents: Nile (dad) Lani (mum)**

**Godly parent: Artemis **

**Story: Her parents knew Artemis when she was a baby, so when her parents died in a car crash she was adopted by Artemis and is now like her daughter. NOTE: She is mortal, blessed by Artemis so she has moon powers. She is not immortal and is allowed to fall in love**

**Motto/Saying: Just trust me girl **

_**Appearance**_

**Eye colour: Piercing green**

**Hair colour/style: Red hair that goes in a high pony tail that goes just past her shoulders. It is slightly curly.**

**Skin colour: Very slight tan**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 108lbs**

**Makeup: None**

**Tattoos/piercings: Diamond studs**

_**Clothes:**_

**Casual: A blue and purple jacket covering a silver top with music note all over it. Black shorts and white knee high boots. Pale purple fingerless gloves and a black belt with silver studs. A heart key necklace. **

**Formal: A white halter neck with hot pink hearts across the bottom that goes to her knees, black flats and a pale pink clutch.**

**: A blue singlet and white sweat pants with blue black and pink polka dots**

**Swimsuit: A hot pink bikini with a halter neck. Lime green polka dots.**

**Anything else: She always wears a silver crescent moon necklace that turns into a bow**

_**Personality**_

**Good qualities: She is a great secret keeper and very reliable. She thinks things through**

**Bad qualities: Although she is a great secret keeper she loves going through boys journals and has to know everyone's crushes. **

**Anything else: Nope**

_**Other**_

**Likes: Silver, Camp, Her friends, vacations, hunting, video games, singing, playing guitar**

**Dislikes: Gold, Gay/Lesbian couples, people who don't shut up, Apollo boys, Butch (my OC) **

**Love interest: Brick (my OC)**

**Weapon/s: A silver pen sword called Starlight. Celestial Silver. Her bow necklace (as described in clothes; other)**

**Fatal Flaw: Thinking she can do anything better than anyone, Even the Gods.**

**Now my boyfriend Brick's profile,**

**Name: Brick Otori**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Mortal Parent: Dave Otori**

**Godly Parent: Athena**

**Motto/Saying: And your point is?**

_**Appearance**_

**Eye Colour: Stormy grey**

**Hair colour/style: Shaggy orange hair that goes to his shoulders.**

**Skin colour: Very slight tan**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 118lbs**

_**Clothes**_

**Casual: White tee covered by a red hoodie, Black pant and black sneakers. A Celestial bronze sword at his waist.**

**Formal: A black tux and black shoes. **

**Swim suit: Red swim trunks.**

**Anything else: He always wears a red cap wore backwards.**

_**Personality**_

**Good Qualities: He always keeps his word. Very loyal to his friends.**

**Bad Qualities: He often thinks he is always right. Can be a bit of an ass.**

**Anything else: Nope**

_**Other: **_

**Likes: Owls, Red, His friends, Books, Camp, Swords fighting**

**Dislikes: Butch (OC), Gay/Lesbian couples, Green, Loud people (except his friends), Apollo boys**

**Love Interest: Moonlight**

**Weapon/s: A celestial Bronze sword**

**Fatal Flaw: Loyalty **

**And finally my BFFs profile,**

**Name: Claire Perry**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: 18 October**

**Mortal Parent: Katy Perry**

**God parent: Apollo**

**Story: Claire was living a happy life going on tour with her mother until she was attacked and escorted to camp by Nico when she was 10. She mostly looks like her dad but has mums eyes and her mums laugh.**

**Motto/Saying: Whatever doesn't kill me had better start running**

_**Appearance  
><strong>_****

**Eye colour: Greyish blue**

**Hair colour/style: Curly Sandy colured hair that comes down to her shoulders**

**Skin colour: Lightly tanned**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 110lbs**

**Makeup: None**

**Tattoos/piercings: Topaz studs  
><strong> 

_**Clothes**_****

**Casual: Denim shorts and a short sleeved white top with whatever doesn't kill me had better start running on it.**

**Formal: A dress with a white top part and a black skirt part and a silver belt.**

**P.J's: A white singlet with pale yellow shorts**

**Swimsuit: A pale orange bikini with a silver belt but the bottoms is shorts.**

**Anything else: She wears a sun clip that turns into a bow. It was given to her by her father**

_**Personality  
><strong>_**  
>Good qualities: She is a kind and thoughtful person. She is loyal to her friends and family and will stand up for anything she believes in. She is also crazy and caring.<strong>

**Bad qualities: She can be stubborn and sometimes hates admitting she is wrong. She can make rash decisions and she doesn't always think before she does or says.**

**Anything else: She is a really good singer and can play guitar**

_**Other**_****

**Likes: Camp, capture the flag, reading, harry potter, the mortal instruments, hanging out with her friends, hot colours, singing, playing guitar, video games**

**Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Mr. D, Drew, stuck up people, bullies,**

**Love interest: Nico**

**Weapon/s: Her bow and a knife that she keeps hidden and that is only for emergencies.**

**Fatal Flaw: She doesn't think before she does.**


	2. Running away

**Hiya peeps. It's me VAPxSTONExOFxTHExWATER. I can't wait to do this story. So hope you enjoy.**

There were flames everywhere. All one could see was ashes. Three figures ran away from the flames. A little girl around the age of 6 and two adults, a woman about 26 and a man about 28.

"Mum what's going on" asked the girl, "I'm scared."

"No time to talk. We must run," said the woman.

They were running although they did not know for how long. The flames seemed to follow them. The man and girl heard a cry of pain and turned to see the woman on the ground.

"Lani! Are you OK?" asked the man.

"Nile help. My ankle….It's broken," she replied.

"Sweetie, go, get away from here," said Nile.

"Are you insane!" asked the girl. Voices and footsteps were heard behind.

"GO!" was the last word the girl herd from her father before she sprinted away.

After long hours of running the girl had finally lost the followers and the flames. She was bruised scratched and tired. She laid down to rest.

**The next morning**

"I will not let you hurt her!"

Those were the words that the girl woke up to. She rubbed her eyes to see a lady in silver clothes and holding a bow that glowed silver. The lady fired and killed something that looked like a huge bull. The lady turned to the girl.

"Are you alright my dear?" said the woman.

"Yes, if you hadn't shot that thing I'd have been dead" said the girl

"My dear you must come with me. To half blood hill. Don't fear me, I knew your parents."

"My parents….are they alive?" asked the girl. The woman shook her head in pain. The girl cried for a while and the woman just held her.

"Who…who are you?" asked the girl.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt."

**Well what do you think? Don't worry the girls name will be revealed in the next chapter. This is my fave story so far. I've wanted to do this for a while now. And I will continue Total Drama Cruise. BYE!**

**Love**

**VAPxSTONExOFxTHExWATER**


	3. Mortal in the valley

**Hiya peeps. VAPxSTONExOFxTHExWATER here. Welcome to **

'**Curse of the Nightshade' chapter 2. This is where the girl is introduced. Hope you enjoy.**

"You ready Brick?" asked the black haired emo of Camp Half Blood (Nico: I AM NOT EMO! Me: You keep telling yourself that)

"Come at me if you dare" replied Brick raising his celestial bronze sword.

It was a chilly autumn day at camp half blood so Brick and Nico decided to have a sword fight to warm up. And of course Nico had to drag Claire along.

"GO NICO! GO BRICK!" yelled Claire as the two participated in fierce combat.

"Mind telling me whose side you're on…. CRAP!" asked Nico as he barely dodged Brick's sword.

The fight lasted for about 20 minutes before the two collapsed on the ground, exhausted. The three of them started to laugh. It was nothing more just 3 friends together.

Until the wind grew stronger as if something or someone was coming towards the valley.

Suddenly, in front of our three friends, a girl appeared she was around 15. Her hair was a fiery red colour and went to the back of her knees. Her eyes were closed but they could see just a bit of emerald green. She was bloody and bruised as if she was in a fight just recently

"Quick we need to get her to Chiron," said Brick as he raced up to help her, followed by the other two.

"…..Prophecy….three others…..help mother…." Were the last words heard from the girl before she passed out.

**The girls POV**

"Is she Ok?"

"Be quiet! You'll wake her"

As I came to I noticed four faces looking down on me. One with sandy blond hair, another with dark hair and one with shaggy orange hair covered by a red cap worn backwards. The forth one had a man's body and a horses behind…wait WHAT!

I jolted up gasping for air and taking in my surroundings. I was in what looked like an infirmary. The blond one walked up to me.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! We were soooooo worried when you fainted so we brought you here. Oh by the way I'm Claire and this is Nico and Brick." Said Claire hardly stopping for breathes.

"Ok….. Anyway what's your name and who are your parents" asked the one referred to as Brick.

I clutched my heart at the thought of my parents. All those painful memories coming back to me.

"My parents are dead" I said, sadness detectable in my voice.

"But how my dear?" asked the horse man.

"When I was six we were hunted down by someone. My mother fell and my father did too. They were killed by a Minotaur. When I woke up the Minotaur was trying to kill me but I was saved by who I now call mother" I said, reliving that sad night.

"But that means…YOU'RE MORTAL!" yelled Claire, Nico and Brick at once, "Then how did you get through the barrier?"

"Now now kids, be quiet. My dear, what is your name and who is your adopted mother?"

"I am Moonlight, daughter of Artemis"

**OMG! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Hopefully I will be able to update soon.**

**Review and get cookies!**

**BYE!**

**Love VAPxSTONExOFxTHExWATER**


End file.
